Scattered Images
by LaBonitaBailarina
Summary: Little bits and pieces of scenes from the Twilight series from different a different character's point of view. From 100-500 words long. Mostly "T" stuff, but if rated "M", it's for language and sexual themes.
1. Vision

A/N: Hey guys, I just want to say two things: First of all, thanks to all who have been reading ANL, I'm much honored to have readers who are waiting patiently and enthusiastically for the end of it. Second, these little pieces will only be my escape from time to time or when I feel inspired to write about a nagging thought. They'll probably be anywhere from 100-500 words long. Hope you like them and if you have any thoughts or questions just PM me, okay? Enjoy. --_LBB_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, author of the Twilight series, not to me._

_

* * *

_Vision

Pairing: Alice/Jasper

Rated: K+

She sits there with her husband's light hold on her shoulder, the calmness seeping gently out of him doing nothing to calm her nerves. She feels as if it's her own heart thundering against her ribcage painfully every time the waves smash against the shore.

"Alice," he whispers soothingly, spreading his thin fingers even more over her small shoulder.

She shudders at his soft tone, wishing that someone would use the tone she deserves. That someone would strike her; bring her to her knees with a blow just as powerful as the one Bella had received. Anything would suffice as long as she felt an inch of what her best friend, her sister was feeling.

"I couldn't stop him," she murmurs. "I knew it was going to happen and I did not _stop _him."

"You couldn't," he argues. "No one could, you know him."

Alice shakes her head slowly. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Neither of them does."

* * *

A/N: Leave your thoughts like good little readers! Please? :D


	2. Sharing

Sharing

Pair: Alice/Jasper

Rated: K+

* * *

Water is everywhere. There's no breath left inside her lungs. Alice can almost taste the saltwater on her tongue just like she is. Her face instantly grimaces just like hers as the sharp shooting pain of the freezing water hits her skin over and over again. Their survival instinct kicks in simultaneously and while one tries to reach the surface over and over again, the other is pushing her to keep going.

'Don't stop. Keep moving, you can do it,' Alice thinks.

But the waves are too strong and too fast for her to brace against. Seconds seem like hours in her mind as she continues to encourage the girl to the surface. Then something strange happens. The both of them definitely didn't see it coming, but as Alice watches in terrified curiosity and the other in welcoming, everything seems to get quiet. There's no longer the sound of the waves or the frantic beating of the girl's heart as it feels its end coming. The girl's arms and legs stop kicking, and her lips turn up n a tiny peaceful smile.

She watches in horror as the girl ignores her silent pleas to keep going, and dry, heavy sobs escape her throat against her will as she sees the resolve on her face. She's tired of fighting, she's been fighting for months and the golden opportunity to let go has finally come. Whatever she's seeing in front of her, it's giving her the assurance that this is the way to go.

'No!' she thinks, and before she can see what happens next, the vision suddenly blurs and blacks out.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice suddenly sounds really close to her ear. She looks up and realizes that her arms are tightly pinned to her sides and her breath is coming in short gasps. Jasper's eyes are full of fear and concern for her, and she can see her terrified and desperate expression reflected back at her through them.

"Isabella," she gasps. "She's going to _die_." Her voice breaks in an agonized whisper on the last word, and it seems to rip all the energy away from her, for she falls straight into Jasper's arms with another sob escaping her lips.

* * *

A/N: I think I'll need a beta soon. I keep on catching mistakes. :/ Any recommendations? Thoughts?


	3. Taking Sides

Welcome back, guys! A big thanks to all of you who have stuck around for a while waiting for me to come back from the dead; I know it's been months since my last one shot or chapter but now I'm back. I know I promised you guys more Jane and Alec bits, and I'll get to them, but first I want to stretch my legs again and limber up with mini one-shots for Scattered Images. I'll keep you guys posted on Volturi fics as we go on, okay? For now, enjoy the following. -_LBB_

Taking Sides (One-Shot)

Rating: T

Summary: Bella's call to Rosalie after the honeymoon.

**The books Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse & Breaking Dawn belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply putting my could've's, should've's, would've's down on paper.**

* * *

°_Excerpt from Breaking Dawn (p.138)°_

_I found the number I wanted, one I had never called before in my life. I pressed the 'send' button and crossed my fingers. _

"_Hello?" the voice like golden wind chimes answered._

"_Rosalie?" I whispered. "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."_

There was a pause on the other line as I tried to calm my hearbeat so Edward wouldn't suspect anything. I peeked my head outside the hall towards the open door to see where Edward was, but the night made it somewhat difficult to spot him right away. Suddenly the sound of him speaking Portugese reached my ears and as my eyes ajusted to the lack of light I saw him standing by the dock talking to Gustavo; probably about what to do after we leave.

I retreated to the kitchen again but not before turning the faucet on in the sink to mask my whispered conversation more.

"Rosalie, please," I begged. "You're the only one who can help me."

"How?"

"Taking sides with me. Edward and Carlisle are going to try to take my baby away." I breathed in raggedly as I felt tears sting my eyes at the thought of that happening. "They think it's something bad, but I know that this baby growing inside of me is _right_."

"You want to keep the baby?" She asked incredulously. "I thought you only wanted Edward and nothing else."

"No, Rosalie, that's what I believed at first, but now that I've felt it inside of me I know that he's part of my life, too. I'll do anything to have this baby, even give my own life for him."

I heard her sigh slowly before answering. I looked out the hall just in time to Edward watching Gustavo and Kaure leave.

"Alright, I'll help you," she said. "But don't expect me to care about _your_ life in the process; my only objective will be to keep the others away from you long enough for you to give birth. The baby is all I care about."

"Me too," I said firmly. I pressed the 'end' button on the phone and once again placed it on the counter. Just as I felt Edward come into the kitchen again I ran my hands under the faucet and washed my warm, sweaty face to change my expression to a cool, collected one.

"Are you ready?" His voice sounded controlled now, but I could still feel the tense and scared atmosphere around him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him reach for my arm, but before he could touch me I moved away from his reach to grab a paper towel to dry my face and hands.

All of a sudden I was angry and hurt with Edward; disappointed that he wanted to kill the result of our union. Without even knowing one thing about the baby he wanted to take him away from me. I was resolve on saving the baby, though. With Rosalie as my temporary ally, I was sure I would be able to keep myself strong enough to give birth. I felt another nudge as I placed a hand on my bump and stroked it once.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

Review, please :)


End file.
